Find Our Way
by kffproject
Summary: [Kaisoo Ficfest 2019] (for: Cactus93) Tanpa pengorbanan, cinta bisa berarti sekedar bualan. / Kaisoo - EXO.


**Title**

Find Our Way

 **Main Cast(s)**

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

 **Side Cast(s)**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Category**

 _BL_

 **Warning**

 _Mungkin tidak memenuhi standar bacaan kalian_

 **Credit**

Hericane – LANY; The Vow; Falling to pieces – Rita Ora; Find Our Way – Midnight Kids, Klei

 **Summary**

Tanpa pengorbanan, cinta bisa berarti sekedar bualan.

 **Author's Note**

 _ **For: cactus93**_

Hai, halo hehehehe selamat menikmati cerita di bawah ya semua. Untuk kasonk, maaf bangettttt kalo mungkin tulisanku gak sesuai bayangan, harapan, dan ekspektasi kasonk sewaktu mengirim prompt. Mudah-mudahan masih bisa dinikmati dan dibaca dengan khusyu muehehehehe.

.

-.000.-

.

 _Caught in the midst of your insecure winds_

Sudah tiga hari berlalu, tapi pria yang terbaring tanpa daya di atas kasur itu, tak juga membuka matanya. Tubuhnya terlihat masih ringkih pasca kecelakaan tunggal yang ia alami empat hari lalu. Polisi setempat menemukan mobil milik sang pria cukup ringsek pada bagian depan. Bahkan menurut Hyunsoo, salah satu saksi mata yang mengemudi di belakang mobil pria itu, dia sempat tidak yakin bahwa sang pria bisa tetap hidup sesaat setelah kecelakaan fatal itu.

Dokter yang menanganinya bilang, adalah sebuah keajaiban jika lelaki itu bisa bertahan hidup.

"Chanyeol,"

" _Oh my God.._ " Lelaki yang baru tiba, menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya, sedikit memalingkan wajahnya untuk beberapa saat; menyembunyikan bulir air mata yang hampir jatuh di pipinya. "Apa dia bodoh?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi.

"Chan,"

"Apa dia melupakan fakta bahwa dia kekurangan tidur belakangan ini? Kenapa otak cerdasnya tidak bisa digunakan untuk memikirkan kepentingannya sendiri?"

Sebuah tangan mungil menyapa dada pria bernama Chanyeol, bermaksud menenangkan emosi sang lelaki yang ia tahu sedang mulai mendidih. "Chan, sudah. Ayo keluar, hmm?"

Dengan diawali helaan napas yang terdengar berat, pria yang sedang berusaha keras mengatur emosinya itu menatap lelaki yang bergeming di samping kasur. "Katakan kau tidak bertanggung jawab atas ini, Kyungsoo."

"Chanyeol, ayo keluar."

Tarikan cukup bertenaga dari lelaki yang mungil, akhirnya mampu menggerakkan Chanyeol untuk pergi dari ruang inap yang dihuni oleh salah satu anggota keluarganya itu.

"Kau tahu persis, tak seharusnya kau berkata begitu, 'kan?"

"Aku tak seharusnya marah pada laki-laki yang hampir saja membuat sepupuku satu-satunya, mati sia-sia? Begitu maksudmu, Baekhyun?"

"Chanyeol, aku—"

"Harusnya dia mendengarkanku sejak dulu. Kecelakaan itu tidak akan terjadi jika Jongin mendengarkan ceramah membosankanku satu tahun lalu," Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya sejenak. "Anak itu hanya membuat Jongin kesusahan, bagaimana bisa kau mendukung hubungan mereka?"

Baekhyun mendesah kecil, "karena aku tahu bahwa mereka adalah kepingan yang saling melengkapi, Chan. Sama halnya seperti kau dan aku,"

 _Breakin' us down and wearin' us thin_

.

.

 _But I love you still, I always will_

 _Busan, empat hari lalu._

"Ya Tuhan, jika aku lebih lama disini, aku bisa mati muda,"

Tawa kecil Jongin menguar kala teman baiknya mengeluh tentang rutinitas baru mereka. "Kau akan berharap Profesor Han tidak mendengar itu,"

"Diktator itu tak akan tahu jika mulutmu tidak bocor, Hitam." jawab sang lelaki sembari meneguk habis isi soda kalengan di tangannya. Helaan napasnya dalam, seperti baru saja bersyukur karena berhasil lepas dari jerat. Perhatiannya teralih cepat kala telinganya mendengar nada panggilan masuk yang cukup familiar. Raut wajahnya mendadak kembali memelas menatap lawan bicaranya, "oh tidak, tidak. Jangan katakan itu dia lagi,"

Jongin tertawa lagi seraya membiarkan panggilan itu tersambung dengannya. Suara lembut yang menyelimuti lelah stadium empatnya pun ia keluarkan untuk menyambut panggilan dari sang terkasih.

"Hei, _sunshine_ ,"

" _Kau tidak membalas pesanku sejak lima jam lalu!"_

"Aku tahu, maafkan aku. Tadi siang ada kecelakaan beruntun di dekat rumah sakit, aku tak punya waktu memegang ponselku, Sayang."

" _Kau menyebalkan,"_

"Aku tahu," Jongin meloloskan tawa renyahnya, berharap lawan bicaranya akan ikut tertawa. "Jangan marah padaku, hmm?"

" _Pulang,"_

"Iya, aku akan pulang minggu depan, jadi jangan marah padaku, yaa?"

" _Sekarang,"_

"Sayang, aku—"

" _It's been two weeks, Kim. Kau suka jika aku menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan Jihan hyung? Kalau kau suka, sih, terserah saja."_

Jongin menatap teman baiknya, bertukar pandang yang penuh kode rahasia antar mereka, wajahnya terlihat sedikit memelas untuk beberapa saat sebelum kemudian hadir senyum disana.

" _Sure baby_ , aku akan pulang malam ini,"

" _Yay! You're the best ever, Kim! Aku akan menunggumu, jadi jangan terlalu lama!"_

Raut wajah yang semat kusut itu kini dihias bahagia tiba-tiba. "Iya, Sayang. Aku bereskan barang-barangku dulu, lalu baru aku akan pulang. Kalau kau sudah mengantuk, tidurlah. Aku akan membangunkanmu jika aku sampai,"

" _Love you, Kim!"_

" _Love you too,_ Do!"

Panggilan itu berakhir, dan hal pertama yang Jongin lakukan adalah menghela napasnya dalam-dalam.

"Apa kau gila?"

" _A Bit,"_

"Jongin ini tengah malam, dan besok kau masih ada shift!"

"Itulah kenapa aku meminta bantuanmu, Gyu."

" _No,"_ lelaki yang dimintai pertolongan menolak cepat. "Bukan karena aku tidak mau menggantikanmu, tapi bahkan Profesor Han membiarkan kita libur tiga hari minggu depan karena dua minggu ini kita bekerja seperti zombie, Jongin. Kau seorang dokter, aku tak perlu mengingatkanmu tentang kondisi kesehatan kita dua minggu ini bukan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, hari Minggu kemarin aku sudah tidur delapan jam, kok."

Lawan bicara Jongin membuang napasnya kasar, ia alihkan pandangan matanya karena kesal. Jika sudah menyangkut permintaan kekasihnya yang super manja itu, Jongin akan selalu begini.

"Mingyu, kumohon? Aku janji aku akan gantikan _shift_ jagamu minggu depan, dan dua bibimbap juga tteopokkie, ditambah dua soju."

Jongin meringis kecil, kedua telapak tangannya ia pertemukan dan ia taruh di depan dadanya. Memasang pose memohon pada teman baiknya, ditambah dengan raut wajah yang paling meyakinkan yang ia punya.

" _You fuckin bastard. Fine,_ " Mingyu memukul kepala belakang Jongin cukup keras setelah mengiyakan permintaan sahabatnya. "Kalau Profesor tanya, aku harus bilang apa?"

"Tak perlu bilang apa-apa. Bilang saja kau kehilangan kontak denganku, jadi ia tak akan memarahimu juga," ujar Jongin sembari mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan lalu ketika hal yang hampir sama, ia lakukan juga. Saat itu, Mingyu ikut kena imbas ulah membolosnya dan berakhir dengan hukuman menghapal satu buku tentang materi pembedahan pada anak milik Profesor Park, untuk dipresentasikan keesokan harinya. Karena tidak ingin sahabatnya terseret kasus lagi, Jongin memilih cara lain untuk Mingyu.

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu. Ini masalahku, jadi biarkan aku saja yang menanggung resikonya nanti," terangnya. "Sampaikan salamku pada Wonwoo, aku pulang dulu. Akan kukabari kau esok pagi,"

Jongin menepuk pundak teman baiknya sambil kemudian berlalu dengan wajah riang. Meninggalkan sahabatnya yang menekuk wajahnya dengan perasaan tidak enak yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya beberapa saat lalu.

"Hei, Jongin!" Mingyu menyempatkan berteriak memanggil sahabatnya. Firasatnya buruk, dan ia harap, ini bukan tentang Jongin.

"Ya?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh, memasang wajah riang yang sama seperti bocah yang baru saja mendapat mainan impiannya.

MIngyu mengurungkan niatnya untuk melarang sahabatnya pergi. "Berhati-hatilah, kau harus kembali segera. Kau dengar?"

Tawa renyah Jongin terdengar dari kejauhan, lambaian tangannya masih terlihat, teriakannya juga masih mampu mencapai indera Mingyu.

" _See ya, dickhead_ ~"

Benak Mingyu terasa makin berat tiap kali membayangkan langkah kaki Jongin yang menjauh darinya. Tapi ia tak begitu mempermasalahkan firasatnya, karena ia percaya, sahabatnya itu akan selalu menepati janjinya.

Sedikit dari yang keduanya tahu, bahwa untuk kali pertama, Jongin tidak mampu menepati janjinya.

 _But you're the one in the wrong_

-.000.-

.

.

-.000.-

"Hei,"

Suara lembut penuh rindu itu bergetar, menyapa telinga Jongin dengan getaran yang memancing kesadarannya untuk kembali dan tidak pergi lagi.

"Jongin?"

Pemuda yang masih lemas itu menengok dan menatap sosok dengan jas putih di hadapannya. Matanya masih sayu, sadarnya masih malu-malu, sementara kepalanya dihinggapi pening yang tak kenal ragu.

" _It's okay_ , kau di rumah sakit sekarang. Kau mengalami kecelakaan mobil, dan kau mendapat cedera kepala tapi kau baik-baik saja,"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, _bud_?" Chanyeol melembutkan nada suaranya, berharap ini sesuai dengan permintaan Junmyeon sebelum mereka masuk ke dalam kamar Jongin tadi.

"Kepalaku.. sakit,"

Senyum kecil terlukis di wajah semua orang yang hadir di ruangan.

"Yeah, itu reaksi normal. Junhee akan mengambilkan obat untukmu," titah Junmyeon pada Junhee, sang perawat.

Jongin mengangguk lemah, lalu mengalihkan pandangnya pada dua orang lain di samping sosok kakak sepupunya.

Chanyeol menengok cepat pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo setelah mendapati tatapan mata Jongin yang tidak biasa pada keduanya. " _Buddy_ , kau.. tahu siapa mereka, 'kan?"

Jongin memberikan reaksi yang menuntut air mata Kyungsoo lahir lebih cepat.

"Teman.. barumu?"

Gurat terkejut kini menyelimuti wajah semua orang di ruangan, terutama Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, ia refleks menarik dan menggenggam tangan kiri Baekhyun. "Ini Baekhyun, _buddy_. Kalian sering bertengkar tanpa alasan hampir setiap hari, dan ini—"

Netra Chanyeol bertemu dengan milik Kyungsoo, dan seketika ia tahu bahwa lelaki yang sempat tidak ia setujui untuk menjadi kekasih adik sepupunya itu, adalah orang yang paling tersakiti atas reaksi Jongin hari ini.

"Dia kekasihmu, Jongin. Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo!"

"Kekasih..ku?" Jongin berucap lirih, lebih kepada mempertanyakan pada dirinya sendiri tentang kebenaran informasi yang diberikan kakak sepupunya.

Netra Jongin dan Kyungsoo sempat bertemu, tapi bukan bahagia yang Kyungsoo temukan pada tatap mata Jongin saat memandangnya.

 _Asing._

Detik berikutnya, yang Kyungsoo lakukan adalah reaksi yang wajar diperlihatkan seseorang kala mengetahui kekasih yang ia cintai setengah mati, sama sekali tak mampu mengingatnya termasuk juga alasan mengapa ia bisa jatuh cinta padanya.

Kyungsoo _memang_ kembali menemukan Jongin, tapi ia _kehilangan_ cintanya.

"Aku punya kekasih, _hyung_?"

.

-.000.-

.

Ruangan berdinding putih dan beberapa ornamen hitam yang menggantung disana, menyapa Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan ramah. Mencoba menawarkan aura menenangkan yang dibutuhkan, terutama kala berita yang diterima berhubungan dengan kondisi yang terkasih.

"Silakan duduk," dokter dengan kemeja biru langit itu tersenyum ramah, menyapa tamunya pagi ini. Namanya Kim Joonmyeon, dia dokter muda yang dipercaya sebagai Kepala Departemen Bedah di Dong-Eui Medical Center. Melihat perangainya yang menenangkan dan murah senyum, sepertinya adalah keputusan yang tepat menjadikan lelaki tiga puluh tahun itu sebagai Kepala Departemen.

"Maaf jika keputusan saya mengundang Anda ke ruangan ini, kiranya mengganggu rutinitas pagi Anda sekalian."

Chanyeol membalas keramahan Joonmyeon dengan senyum lebarnya, "tidak ada yang terganggu, Dokter Kim. Jadi, bagaimana kondisi adik sepupu saya? Dia baik-baik saja, bukan?"

Raut wajah penuh senyum yang beberapa detik lalu masih terlukis di wajah Joonmyeon, kini berganti dengan raut wajah serius yang biasa ia pasang kala berhadapan dengan keluarga pasiennya.

"Saya harap Tuan Kim akan baik-baik saja di masa depan, namun untuk saat ini, ada beberapa kondisi yang menjadikan saya tidak bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Tuan Kim baik-baik saja." Dokter muda itu membenarkan duduknya, mata teduhnya menatap ketiga pasang netra milik ketiga pemuda di hadapannya.

"Telah terjadi benturan yang cukup kuat pada kepala Tuan Kim saat kecelakaan itu terjadi. Menurut laporan polisi dan juga paramedis yang membawa Tuan Kim dari tempat kejadian, pada saat ditemukan, Tuan Kim tidak menggunakan seatbeltnya sehingga keberadaan _airbags_ pada kemudi mobilnya, tidak banyak membantu."

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. Di dalam sana, jutaan rakyatnya sudah mengadakan demonstrasi menyalahkan sang Walikota karena tindakan egoisnya beberapa hari lalu. Baekhyun tahu itu, jadi ia menyempatkan menggenggam tangan kiri Kyungsoo dengan erat. Mencoba berkata dalam senyap bahwa Jongin akan baik-baik saja.

"Ini adalah hasil dari _CT-scan_ yang kami lakukan pada Tuan Kim tempo hari. Benturan cukup keras yang terjadi saat kecelakaan, menyebabkan adanya _intracranial hemorrhaging_."

" _In..tra.._ apa Dokter?" Chanyeol meminta lelaki yang tersenyum kecil di hadapannya untuk mengulang sebutan sulit yang tak biasa telinganya dengar itu.

" _Intracranial hemorrhaging_ , atau pendarahan pada otak. Benturan yang cukup keras pada kepala, sangat mungkin mengakibatkan terjadinya pendarahan pada otak. Disini, kami merawat pasien dengan cedera traumatik kepala dengan menjaga mereka dalam keadaan koma. Hal itu bertujuan untuk menenangkan sistemnya, dan kemudian membiarkan cedera otaknya sembuh dengan sendirinya sementara luka memarnya berangsur membaik," Joonmyeon menutup penjelasannya dengan tenang. Netranya mengamati ketiga pria didepannya yang masih mencoba menelaah perlahan kata-kata yang sejak tadi keluar dari bibirnya.

Joonmyeon berdeham, ia tahu menerima penjelasan atas kondisi pasien pasca kecelakaan adalah hal yang cukup sulit. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, hal ini harus ia lakukan sebagai bentuk tanggung jawabnya kepada keluarga pasien.

"Otak manusia punya mekanisme perlindungan yang tidak bisa diprediksi. Ada kemungkinan bahwa setelah siuman, Tuan Kim akan mengalami perubahan emosi yang signifikan atau bisa juga ia kehilangan ingatannya sebagai akibat dari adanya pembengkakan pada selaput otaknya.."

Joonmyeon menjeda bicaranya sejenak, "kami tidak bisa memprediksi dengan tepat, tapi menurut beberapa kasus dengan kejadian serupa, kemungkinan yang saya sebutkan hanyalah dua dari sekian kondisi yang umum terjadi pada pasien korban kecelakaan dengan cedera kepala."

"Apa adik saya bisa sembuh, Dok?"

Joonmyeon tersenyum kecil. "Kemungkinan sembuh selalu ada, meski prosentasenya mungkin tidak besar, terutama dalam kasus cedera kepala yang parah seperti yang dialami Tuan Kim. Tapi, ya, dia akan membaik seiring waktu. Itu yang bisa saya utarakan,"

Kyungsoo meninggalkan bangkunya tanpa banyak bicara. Batinnya tak mampu untuk terus digerus berita tentang kemungkinan Jongin melupakannya. Raganya tak cukup kuat untuk bertahan dalam ruangan dengan bayangan tentang kemungkinan Jongin meninggalkannya, masih bergentayangan.

" _So that's my theory, Kyungsoo. That these moments of impact define who we are. But what I never considered was, what if one day you could no longer remember any of them?"_

Mendadak, celotehan mabuk dari mendiang kakaknyamenyeruak dari dalam memori terdalamnya. Celotehan mabuk yang lahir dari keputus-asaan atas hilangnya seluruh memori kedua orang tua mereka, pasca kecelakaan maut yang menewaskan seluruh penumpang bus yang bertabrakan dengan mobil kedua orang tuanya. Perasaan bersalah dan putus asa yang menggerayangi Do Jungsoo, membuatnya mengambil keputusan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya dan meninggalkan adiknya berjuang sendiri.

.

-.000.-

.

"Jadi apa tahap selanjutnya untuk Jongin, Dokter?"

"Hmm, sebenarnya semakin cepat Jongin kembali ke kehidupannya, ke rutinitas normal yang ia lakukan, akan semakin baik untuk kesehatannya. Dalam satu minggu ke depan, aku akan memberi rujukan pada Jongin ke neuropsikolog."

Chanyeol mengangguk, "apapun yang dia butuhkan, Dokter. Tolong pastikan Jongin dia mendapat yang terbaik,"

Jongin menatap Chanyeol dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya. Pemuda yang lebih tua mengacak surai pemuda yang lebih muda, "aku akan merapikan kamar lamamu, kita bisa mulai melukis dinding halaman belakang lagi seperti dulu,"

Kyungsoo yang baru datang, terlihat tidak setuju dengan percakapan yang mengalir di ruangan. "Kupikir rutinitas normal yang Dokter Kim maksud adalah rutinitas Jongin bersamaku,"

Chanyeol menoleh pada Kyungsoo, Baekhyun yang datang bersama Kyungsoo pun nampak mendukung perkataan sahabatnya.

"Kehidupan Jongin bersamaku adalah kehidupan rutinnya, jika mengacu pada apa yang Dokter Kim katakan, maka keputusan terbaik untuk kemajuan kondisi kesehatan Jongin adalah tinggal bersamaku."

"Kyungsoo benar, Chanyeol. Kau masih bisa mengunjunginya di Seoul bersamaku jika kau ada waktu luang,"

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bergantian. "Ya, tapi itu adalah kehidupan yang bahkan dia tidak ingat sedikitpun. Bagaimana kau berharap dia bisa sembuh dengan lingkungan yang tidak familiar dengannya?"

"Dia akan mengingatnya dan dia akan sembuh jika dia bersamaku. Itu adalah maksud dari perkataan Dokter Kim tadi, apa kau tidak mengerti?"

Chanyeol tertawa sinis, "tidak mengerti? _Kau_ yang tidak mengerti. Yang Dokter Kim maksud adalah, Jongin mungkin akan mengingatnya, bukan pasti. Lalu kenapa kalian tidak membiarkan adikku tinggal dan bertemu orang-orang yang sudah pasti ia kenal dan mencintainya dengan baik, membantunya untuk sembuh? Aku hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untuknya dan tinggal bersamaku _adalah_ pilihan terbaik—"

"Oh, begitu? Kau tahu itu sungguh lucu, bukan?" Kyungsoo melepas tawa sarkasnya sambil menatap Chanyeol. "Karena kau bahkan tak memberinya kesempatan untuk berpikir dan memilih sendiri dengan siapa ia akan tinggal dan—"

" _Well_ , itu tidak perlu, karena dia pasti memilih untuk—"

"Yang aku butuhkan adalah semua orang berhenti bertengkar!" Jongin sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya, kedua tangannya memegang dan menutupi wajahnya sesaat sebelum kemudian bergantian menatap ketiga orang yang bersikeras memperebutkannya sejak tadi, dengan tatapan kesal.

Joonmyeon mencoba menenangkan pasiennya dengan lembut. "Kau tidak harus memutuskannya sekarang, Jongin. Kau bisa menjawabnya jika kau sudah matang berpikir dan sudah siap, dan kalian.." Joonmyeon menatap Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bergantian. "Kalian juga pulanglah dan istirahat, Jongin tidak membutuhkan lebih banyak perdebatan hari ini, terutama dari orang-orang yang dekat dengannya," tutup Joonmyeon dengan tegas.

"Istirahatlah," Joonmyeon berujar lirih sembari menepuk pundak pasiennya.

Chanyeol mengusak kepala adiknya dengan lembut lalu melangkah keluar mengikuti Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo,"

Lelaki yang lebih tua menolehkan kepalanya saat suara lembut Jongin, memanggil namanya. Gema rindu menggaung di sanubarinya, melumpuhkan beberapa saraf yang sedari tadi tegang saat berseteru dengan Chanyeol.

"Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan memberanikan diri menggenggam tangan Jongin dengan lembut. Senyum penuh rindu ia pancarkan pada Jongin, berharap lelaki itu mampu menerima rindunya di sela-sela celah ingatan yang masih pudar tentang dirinya.

" _I might not be the best man in the world, but for you, I would do anything,_ Kim."

Jongin melepas senyum kecilnya dan membiarkan lelaki bersurai cepak itu meninggalkan ruangan. Batinnya tidak merasakan apapun, tapi hatinya bilang, ada sesuatu yang berbeda pada lelaki itu. Ia tidak mengerti apa dan mengapa hatinya bilang begitu, memorinya memang tak mampu menyiarkan apapun tentang Kyungsoo tapi relungnya seolah tak rela jika lelaki itu pergi tanpa aba-aba.

Isi kepalanya masih awas, berpikir tentang bagaimana jawabannya tentang perdebatan antara sepupunya dan lelaki tak ia kenal yang disebut sebagai kekasihnya oleh Chanyeol. Pada siapakah ia harus meletakkan kepercayaan atas kembalinya memorinya?

Pada satu-satunya orang yang ia ingat, yaitu sepupunya?

Atau pada orang asing yang memproklamirkan dirinya sebagai kekasihnya?

 _I know your heart hurts the most at 3 a.m_

-.000.-

.

"Kau benar-benar yakin ingin tinggal bersamanya?"

" _Hyung_! Mau sampai berapa juta kali kau menanyakan itu padakuuu?" Jongin mulai kesal karena lelaki berisik itu tidak berhenti menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama sejak ia datang satu jam lalu.

"Sampai kau merubah keputusanmu," jawab lelaki yang lebih tua dengan tegas. Otaknya masih tidak mengerti kenapa adiknya malah memilih untuk tinggal dengan orang asing, ketimbang tinggal dengannya yang sudah jelas ia kenal baik.

"Tidak akan,"

Chanyeol menjitak kepala Jongin yang kemudian mengaduh keras, "kenapa sih, kau ngotot meminta tinggal dengannya? Kau tidak mengingatnya sama sekali, tapi kau mau tinggal dengannya, kau pikir ingatanmu akan kembali di lingkungan yang asing bagimu?"

Bukannya menjawab dengan benar, Jongin malah terkekeh. Bibirnya ia bawa mendekat ke indra pendengaran sang kakak. Dengan lirih namun tetap dengan frekuensi yang bisa Chanyeol dengar, Jongin membeberkan alasan utama dari pillihannya. "Dia cantik, _hyung_ , hehe."

Tak butuh detik untuk Chanyeol melayangkan pukulan ke arah kepala adiknya. Beberapa hari lalu, ia masih terkejut menerima informasi bahwa adiknya mengalami cedera kepala akibat benturan keras saat kecelakaan. Bahkan Dokter Kim bilang dia hilang ingatan dan kemungkinan akan mengalami perubahan emosi yang signifikan pasca siuman. Tapi melihat kelakuan dan mendengar jawaban adiknya barusan, semua keterkejutannya, lenyap tak berbekas.

" _Significant my ass,"_ pikir Chanyeol seraya memuaskan diri menendang pantat adiknya. "Kau itu lupa ingatan, kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau melupakan kelakuanmu yang seperti itu, anak bangsat,"

Jongin hanya mampu berusaha menghindari tendangan kakaknya sembari melepas tawanya.

Kyungsoo memandang pemandangan itu dengan tatapan rindu yang membuncah. Baekhyun bahkan tidak sedikit pun melihat Jongin yang lupa ingatan jika melihat pemandangan di hadapannya saat ini.

"Kau harus baik-baik dengannya, bersikaplah dewasa dan jangan lagi manja. Jongin saat ini tidak membutuhkan ego dan manjamu yang berlebihan itu, kau mengerti?"

"Kau tahu itu akan sulit, bukan?" Kyungsoo menghela napasnya dalam-dalam sambil tak melepas pandangnya dari Jongin.

"Berhenti mengeluhkan segalanya ke Jihan _hyung_. Keluhkan saja padaku,"

"Kau tidak responsiiiiff,"

"Tapi itu lebih aman untuk Jongin, brengsek." Baekhyun memukul kepala belakang Kyungsoo dengan serius. "Tunjukkan tanggung jawabmu dan penyesalanmu, jangan buat kekasihku menyesal karena mengijinkan adiknya untuk kembali padamu di kesempatan kali ini."

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab Baekhyun. Ia hanya menatap lelaki yang sangat ia cintai dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Campuran antara rasa bersalah, rindu yang membuncah, dan keinginan untuk tak pernah berpisah serta keraguan tentang bagaimana masa depan mereka setelah ini.

Terutama mengingat bahwa ia, masihlah pribadi yang membawa trauma dari hubungan masalalunya, di hubungannya saat ini dengan Jongin.

Ia masih membawa luka yang belum sembuh dari masa lalunya ke dalam hubungannya dengan Jongin, yang kemudian menjadi salah satu penyebab dari kecelakaan yang menimpa kekasihnya. Yakni ego dan ketidakpeduliannya.

Kyungsoo _memang_ mencintai Jongin. Tapi ia _abai_ pada perasaan lelaki itu, dan tak pernah ingin tahu menahu.

 _I know he left before you could even know him_

-.000.-

 _I've done my best to carry all this weight_

" _Welcome home!"_

Tawa riang sang pemilik rumah menguar cerah meski tak diiringi reaksi yang sama dari sang tamu.

Jongin memasuki rumah yang asing baginya dengan perasaan tidak menentu. Seperti, apa keputusannya memilih tinggal sementara dengan Kyungsoo adalah pilihan yang benar, atau justru pintu menuju jalan asing lain yang semakin membuatnya tidak nyaman dan bermuara pada penyesalan.

"Apartemen kita memang tidak besar karena selain kita hanya berdua, gaji kita tak cukup untuk membayar lebih dari ini," tawa renyah Kyungsoo menutup kalimatnya.

Lelaki yang lebih tua meletakkan tas kecilnya di sofa, memandangi lelaki yang sudah ia rindukan untuk pulang. "Kau mau susu?"

"Susu?"

Sang pemilik rumah mengangguk pasti, "kau tidak pernah melewati hari tanpa meminum susu coklat," jawabnya sumringah.

"Seingatku, aku benci minum susu?" balas Jongin menurut beberapa ingatan yang bergaung di kepalanya.

Kyungsoo terkekeh, "ya, kau membencinya dulu. Tapi setelah kau pindah kemari, kau bilang kau jadi menyukai susu coklat karena salah satu pasienmu pernah memaksamu meminum susu coklat kesukaannya,"

Jongin membiarkan langkah kakinya menuntunnya ke sudut-sudut di apartemen yang asing bagi kepalanya. Beberapa foto konyolnya dan Kyungsoo terpampang di sebuah sudut yang bertuliskan _"Us,"_. Senyum kecilnya terlukis spontan, bagian dirinya yang konyol ternyata tidak berubah. Dia ingat dia selalu berpose konyol jika sedang berfoto dengan sepupunya, Chanyeol.

"Ini susu untukmu,"

Jongin menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya sembari membawakan secangkir susu coklat hangat untuknya. Namun respon yang diberikan Jongin, berada diluar ekspektasi Kyungsoo.

"Susu? Bukankah aku sudah bilang aku membencinya?"

Kekehan Kyungsoo membuka hening sekejap yang merangkak hadir. "Itu dulu, Jongin. Kau kini menyukainya karena pasienmu, kau ingat?"

"Aku benci susu!" Jongin meninggikan suaranya tanpa aba-aba sembari menampik keras sodoran cangkir berisi cairan berwarna coklat didalamnya. "Aku tak mengingat apapun tentang aku menyukai susu dengan alasan apapun yang kau bilang. Kenapa kau memaksaku mengingat hal yang tak kuingat sama sekali, Kyungsoo?"

Tak ada raut Jongin yang Kyungsoo kenal di wajah tampan dari pemuda yang baru saja berteriak di depannya. Tak ada kelemah-lembutan Jongin yang biasanya, tak ada payung teduh yang terpancar dari tatapannya, tak ada. Kyungsoo masih mematung pasca respon Jongin terhadap hal sepele yang ia tawarkan.

Nyeri menyerang dadanya tiba-tiba, membuat tembok kokoh dalam hatinya, terjatuh beberapa. Kyungsoo tahu perubahan emosi Jongin akan mengejutkannya, ia hanya tidak tahu bahwa perubahan itu akan terjadi secepat itu.

" _This too shall pass, Kyungsoo. This too shall pass,"_

 _I love you still, I always will, but this needs to change_

.

-.000.-

.

 _You such a fool, but so am I_

Kyungsoo dan perubahan emosi tak beraturan yang dialami Jongin kini mulai berteman baik. Satu bulan sudah berlalu dengan cukup lama rasanya. Dalam rentang waktu tiga puluh hari, tak satupun hari Kyungsoo lewati tanpa melihat perubahan emosi Jongin yang tidak menentu. Pernah suatu hari, Jongin menguncinya di kamar karena tak mengijinkannya pergi kemanapun dan berlaku begitu lembut layaknya Jongin yang ia kenal. Memasak makanan kesukaan Kyungsoo setelah lebih dulu bertanya tanpa henti tentang itu, memeluknya tanpa henti dan selalu protes kala Kyungsoo hendak mencari ponselnya.

Tapi pernah juga, suatu hari, Kyungsoo tak menemukan Jongin di manapun di dalam apartemen. Kondisi apartemen mereka juga cukup berantakan. Pikir Kyungsoo sudah kalang kabut, ia takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada kekasihnya. Kyungsoo yang tak ingin Chanyeol tahu bahwa adiknya _hilang_ , memutuskan menelpon Baekhyun. Bukannya ikut panik, Baekhyun malah dengan tenang memberitahu Kyungsoo bahwa Chanyeol terbang ke Seoul pagi tadi untuk menjemput Jongin yang marah-marah.

" _Dia melihatmu berbagi tawa dengan lelaki lain di lorong apartemen, dia bilang dia tidak suka melihatmu tertawa dengan laki-laki lain. Jadi dia memilih pergi dari apartemen setelah melampiaskan marahnya, lalu menelpon Chanyeol untuk memaksanya menjemputnya pulang."_

Kejadian itu ditutup dengan Jongin yang tinggal satu minggu di rumah Chanyeol yang ada di Seoul dan kembali ke apartemen Kyungsoo dengan sendirinya tiba-tiba setelah tanpa pemberitahuan apapun, ia merasa rindu pada Kyungsoo.

" _Tidakkah kau pikir kelakuan Jongin ini mirip denganmu?"_

Sekelibat celotehan Baekhyun beberapa hari lalu mampir di kepala Kyungsoo. Ia menyempatkan bertemu Baekhyun sebelum berangkat kerja. Dengan waktu yang tak banyak, Kyungsoo hanya sempat mengeluhkan bagaimana ia mulai merasa kewalahan dengan ketidakpastian emosi Jongin tiap harinya. Lalu sahabatnya itu malah memberikan balasan seperti itu yang mau tidak mau, membuat lelaki pecinta memasak itu berpikir dalam tentang perilakunya saat bersama Jongin sebelum kecelakaan.

 _Benarkah aku juga begitu?_

Bunyi bel apartemen membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo di pagi hari. _Itu pasti Jihan hyung dan Mingyu!_ Pikir Kyungsoo senang. Ia memang sengaja tak memberitahu Jongin tentang kedatangan dua teman baik mereka. Mingyu bersikeras ingin memberi kejutan bagi Jongin, jadi ia meminta Kyungsoo tak memberitahu lelaki itu tentang kedatangannya dan Joon Jihan, sang sepupu yang juga sempat menyukai Kyungsoo beberapa tahun lalu.

"Kyungsoo ada yang datang," seru Jongin pada Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kotak hitam berisi gambar bergerak di hadapannya.

"Hai, penguin,"

" _Hyuuung~"_

Jongin mendadak menoleh saat indra pendengarannya menangkap suara manja Kyungsoo keluar dan bukan tertuju padanya. Untuk beberapa detik, netranya menangkap raut bahagia kedua lelaki yang baru saja selesai berpelukan erat itu. Dahinya kini berkerut seiring isi dadanya yang mulai berubah ritme.

" _Damn, I miss you buddy!_ "

Jongin sedikit dikagetkan oleh pelukan tiba-tiba dari sosok laki-laki asing yang lain. Ia dengan kasar melepaskan pelukan itu, berdiri dan mengambil satu langkah mundur lalu memandang ketiga laki-laki di hadapannya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Siapa kau? Siapa kalian? Kenapa datang kemari dan kenapa kau memelukku erat sekali? Kau, kau juga kenapa memeluk Kyungsoo erat sekali? Apa kalian berpacaran?"

Perubahan emosi Jongin mulai terlihat, dan Kyungsoo baru tersadar satu kesalahan yang ia ulangi. Memaksa Jongin mengingat kepingan masalalunya yang hilang.

"Jongin, tenang dulu. Duduk dulu, ya?"

"Apa maksudmu bertanya begitu _dude_? Kau... kau tidak lupa padaku, 'kan?" Mingyu mengkonfirmasi pertanyaan Jongin sembari bertukar pandang dengan Jihan dan Kyungsoo, seolah meminta dukungan bahwa Jongin memang sedang mengerjainya. "Jongin?"

"Siapa kalian? Kenapa datang kemari? Kyungsoo? Ah.." Jongin sempat meninggikan nada bicaranya sebelum kemudian memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Apa ini ulahmu lagi, Kyungsoo? Aku sudah bilang aku tidak suka dipaksa!" Napas Jongin menggebu, amarahnya sedang tidak bisa ia atur. "Kenapa kau selalu memaksaku mengingat hal yang tak bisa kuingat, Kyungsoo? Kupikir kau sudah mengerti aku,"

"Jongin, dengar. Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikir, aku tidak bermaksud memaksamu mengingat, Jongin. Mereka adalah teman baik kita, dan mereka datang untuk memberimu sedikit kejutan. Itu saja, aku pikir kau akan menyukainya.."

"Yang kau pikir tentang aku adalah diriku yang tidak bisa kuingat sedikitpun, Kyungsoo! Bagian mana yang tidak kau pahami?"

"Jongin, hey, tenanglah, _dude._ Kyungsoo hanya ingin membuatmu bahagia, _buddy_. Dia mengusahakan segalanya untuk membuatmu kembali mengingat apa yang kau lupakan,"

Jihan mencoba membantu Kyungsoo yang tampak bingung berkata pada Jongin. Lelaki yang diberi kejutan, masih tidak bisa mencerna informasi yang ada dengan baik, dan memilih untuk melangkah pergi.

"Bahagia? Bahagia menurutnya, tidak menurutku!" Jongin menegaskan kalimatnya sembari masuk ke kamarnya, mengambil ponsel dan beberapa barang lain.

Kyungsoo mulai panik saat netranya menangkap bayangan lelaki itu hendak pergi jauh darinya. "Jongin.. Jongin kau mau kemana, maafkan aku. Jangan pergi, Jongin, aku mohon!"

"Jongin, kau jangan bercanda!" Jihan memegang erat lengan kanan Jongin, menghentikan langkah lelaki itu untuk menuju pintu keluar. "Jangan seperti anak kecil, _dude_. Sejak kapan kau jadi _childish_ dan tidak dewasa begini? Kyungsoo hanya ingin memberimu kejutan!"

Jongin menatap Jihan dingin. Netranya mengatakan tak peduli dengan apapun yang laki-laki itu katakan. Batinnya seolah menuntunnya pada perasaan yang rumit pada Kyungsoo dan Jihan. " _I don't need surprise,_ "

Pintu apartemen Kyungsoo dan Jongin bergetar untuk beberapa detik. Membungkam tiga pemuda di dalamnya, dan mendorong laki-laki yang baru saja melangkah pergi, untuk tidak berlama-lama berdiri disana dengan beberapa potong memori yang tidak utuh, yang mulai berlarian tak beraturan di dalam kepalanya.

"Halo, _hyung_. Bisa pesankan aku tiket? Aku ingin _pulang_ ,"

-.000.-

.

 _I wanna know what's on your mind_

Jongin tidak menghabiskan waktunya di London hanya untuk menenangkan diri dan mencoba mencari kepingan lain dari memorinya yang hilang separuh. Secara tidak sengaja atau mungkin itu memang sudah jadi jalan semesta untuknya, Jongin bertemu dengan seseorang dengan status _tunangannya._ Atau setidaknya, begitulah yang ada dalam kepalanya yang cedera.

Namanya Luhan. Dia pemuda keturunan Tiongkok yang usianya sangat tidak sesuai dengan wajahnya. Jongin mengenalnya sebagai sahabat kecil Chanyeol, dan berujung menjalin hubungan dengannya untuk waktu yang sudah cukup matang guna dilanjutkan pada tahap yang lebih serius lagi. Sayangnya, Jongin bahkan tidak ingat dengan pasti, hal apa yang menjadikannya sebagai sosok yang kejam karena meninggalkan Luhan tepat satu hari menjelang hari pernikahan mereka. Chanyeol tidak pernah menyinggung masalah itu selama ini, jadi ketika ia bertemu Luhan dan salam pertama yang ia dapat adalah sebuah tamparan di pipi, Jongin kaget setengah mati.

Tapi itu beberapa minggu lalu, sebelum kerinduan terbalut luka terhadap Jongin yang disimpan oleh Luhan, akhirnya meluber hingga ke jalan-jalan sempit di dalam kepalanya dan meledak. Jongin juga sama saja, berbekal ingatan separuh yang masih hidup di kepalanya, rindu-rindu kecil yang masih ada untuk Luhan pada akhirnya tumbuh dengan cepat dan tidak terkendali.

Itu sebabnya, malam ini, keduanya tidak sendiri.

"Sudah ada kenangan tentangnya yang kembali padamu?"

Luhan menyamankan sandaran kepalanya di dada bidang Jongin yang tak tertutup. Tangan kirinya memeluk tubuh lelaki yang lebih muda sembari menikmati kecupan yang menyenangkan di pucuk kepalanya.

"Hanya beberapa potongan yang berantakan. Mengingat betapa berantakannya potongan itu saja, sudah membuat kepalaku pusing,"

"Aku sedikit cemburu dengannya, kau tahu."

Jongin terkekeh, lalu menatap Luhan dengan tawa kecil yang masih bertengger di sudut bibirnya. "Cemburu? Pada Kyungsoo? Kenapa?"

"Karena kau sangat mencintainya, sampai-sampai harus kecelakaan bahkan kehilangan separuh ingatanmu. Dia sangat beruntung,"

"Hey, aku juga pernah begitu padamu, 'kan?"

"Dulu, sebelum negara api menyerang entah dari mana dan kau membatalkan pernikahan kita, dasar lelaki kejam!" Luhan pura-pura menggigit lengan Jongin yang mengalung di pundaknya. Sedang Jongin hanya tertawa mendengar jawaban Luhan.

"Sepertinya aku mulai ingat kenapa aku meninggalkanmu waktu itu,"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena sehari sebelumnya, kau tidur dengan rekan kerjaku, rusa binal."

Luhan membulatkan matanya, menatap Jongin yang memasang wajah pura-pura marah. " **Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?** "

"Karena dia yang memberitahuku waktu itu, dan barusan." Jongin memperlihatkan isi pesannya dengan mantan rekan kerjanya saat jadi _part timer_ barista dulu, Oh Sehun. "Dia pacarmu sekarang, 'kan?"

Luhan mengkerut dan Jongin tertawa. "Kau tidak berubah ternyata, aku pikir sepeninggalku kau bisa berubah, Lu."

"Tidak mudah merubah sesuatu yang sudah jadi kebiasaan, Jongin. Aku terbiasa mencintaimu selama enam tahun, lalu kau pikir aku bisa begitu saja berhenti hanya karena pernikahan kita batal?"

"Aku bisa berhenti karena kau melukaiku,"

"Tapi kau tidak begitu dengan Kyungsoo," lirih Luhan.

"Dengan Kyungsoo? Apa maksudmu?"

Luhan bangun dari posisinya, menatap Jongin dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa lelaki itu pahami. Helaan napas berat bahkan diperlihatkan Luhan sebelum melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Chanyeol bercerita padaku tentang hubunganmu dan Kyungsoo, juga tentang kecelakaanmu. Dia bilang, dia tak tahu apa yang salah denganmu sampai-sampai kau begitu mencintai Kyungsoo dan rela melakukan apapun meski dia sudah melukaimu dengan banyak hal,"

Jongin memejamkan matanya. Entah darimana asalnya, kata-kata Luhan tanpa disangka-sangka, mampu memicu nyeri kepalanya, yang dibarengi dengan datangnya berpuluh-puluh potongan memori lain tentang Kyungsoo dan sosok-sosok asing lain.

Potongan-potongan kecil yang perlahan melengkapi potongan-potongan yang lain. Termasuk tentang rindu, juga tentang hal paling penting dalam hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo.

 _Alasan kenapa ia mencintai Kyungsoo_.

"Aku pikir aku akan kembali ke Korea besok,"

.

-.000.-

.

 _We're falling to pieces, all of the pieces come undone_

Rintik hujan mulai melahirkan petrichor yang menenangkan bagi sebagian umat. Tapi bagi Kyungsoo, perpaduan hujan, petrichor dan café ini adalah neraka. Ditambah dengan beberapa cerita baru dari sosok laki-laki berisik di hadapannya tentang pemuda yang setengah mati ia rindukan.

"Tapi aku serius, Kyung. Kau tidak boleh menyerah atas Jongin bagaimanapun juga. Meskipun Chanyeol bilang bahwa dia sekarang sedang kembali dekat dengan mantan tunangannya, tapi kau harus tahu bahwa seorang Kim Jongin itu hanya mencintai Do Kyungsoo!"

Hela napas berat Kyungsoo keluarkan. Dadanya sudah cukup sesak hari ini menerima cerita Baekhyun tentang Luhan dan Jongin, serta bagaimana kepalanya cukup kurang ajar karena tanpa aba-aba, memutar memori bahagia saat ia dan Jongin masih dalam tahap pendekatan di café ini.

"Kau tidak boleh menyerah! Ini adalah cara semesta memberitahumu tentang bagaimana perasaan Jongin saat bersamamu dulu. Jika kau memutuskan menyerah atas Jongin hanya karena ini, kau tak menghargainya sama sekali, dan aku? Aku akan sangat menyesal mengenalkanmu, mendukung hubunganmu dengannya, bahkan membelamu di depan Chanyeol setiap kali dia mempermasalahkan kalian. Jongin sudah berkorban perasaannya bahkan hampir berkorban nyawa untukmu selama ini, tidakkah kau pikir kali ini adalah giliranmu untuk membayarnya?"

"Dibanding ketidakpastian perubahan emosi Jongin saat ini dan juga masalah tentang amnesianya, perilakumu dulu lebih gila. Masih untung Jongin tidak meninggalkanmu dan malah memintamu untuk tinggal, dengan menawarkan lebih banyak hal yang tidak masuk akal bagiku apalagi Chanyeol. Kau tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Jongin saat kau sedang bersama Jihan, 'kan? Atau bahkan saat kau sedang _ngambek_ karena hal sepele dan memilih bertemu Kris untuk menghilangkan suntukmu pada Jongin. Urat malu dan nalarmu dulu itu tidak berfungsi, kau tahu? Aku saja cukup terkejut kau merasa bersalah atas kecelakaan Jongin. Karena sejujurnya?" Baekhyun menjeda bicaranya untuk melihat respon Kyungsoo.

Lelaki itu ternyata menyimak dengan baik, dan justru terlihat seperti tidak punya daya dan upaya untuk membantah segala hal yang Baekhyun utarakan padanya.

"Sejujurnya, aku sudah mulai pesimis kau benar-benar mencintai Jongin saat kau bilang kau kembali menemui Kris. Mantan sialanmu yang membuatmu jadi tidak bisa mencintai Jongin dengan benar."

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. Ia membiarkan kata-kata Baekhyun meluluhlantakkan tiang-tiang ego yang masih kokoh berdiri di dalam kepalanya. Ia mempersilahkan kenangan-kenangannya dengan Jongin meremuk-redamkan batinnya yang cukup keras bahkan selama mereka bersama. Kyungsoo membiarkan luka-luka hadir dalam dirinya, agar ia bisa mengerti bahwa segala hal tentang cinta, memang akan selalu membutuhkan pengorbanan. Agar ia bisa mengerti, bahwa segala hal tentang laku dan juga kata yang ia lantunkan dan lakukan, akan kembali padanya suatu hari dalam bentuk yang lain, yang kemudian memberinya pelajaran tentang sebab dan akibat.

"Aku mencintai Jongin, Baek. Sangat,"

.

-.000.-

.

 _I think you should know, you don't have to stay_

Liburan musim dingin sudah datang. Jongin beruntung karena kali ini, jadwal jaganya tidak terlalu padat, dan memungkinkan dia untuk memanfaatkan waktu liburnya dengan berjalan-jalan ke luar Busan.

Karena Joonmyeon masih melarang Jongin untuk mengemudi jarak jauh, maka satu-satunya pilihan transportasi yang terpikir di kepalanya hanyalah kereta. Setidaknya, waktu tempuhnya yang lebih singkat, tidak akan membuatnya tua di jalan, bukan?

Waktu dalam dunia Jongin sudah berlalu selama kurang lebih enam bulan. Tidak banyak ingatannya yang kembali lagi dengan utuh, memang. Tapi setidaknya, potongan-potongan kecil yang sudah ada itu, mampu menuntunnya untuk menjalani kembali hidupnya seperti sedia kala.

Salah satunya, tentu bertengkar dengan Mingyu, dan kena marah Kepala Departemen dari stase yang sedang ia jalani. Karena, apalah arti menjadi dokter jika belum kena marah dari professor, eh?

"Silakan, Tuan-tuan, mau pesan apa?"

"Kyungsoo?"

Senyum kecil penuh arti, terlukis di wajah kedua lelaki yang dipertemukan semesta ditempat yang sama, dengan cara yang sama, seperti saat pertama kali semesta bertindak sama pada mereka, beberapa tahun lalu.

"Dua americano, _one hot, one less ice_."

Tidak ada percakapan lain yang tercatat selain yang dilakukan Jongin dan sang kasir. Tapi kedua mata lelaki yang berdiri berdampingan itu, lebih ramai berbincang ketimbang sekitarnya.

Gema rindu saling terdengar riuh dari kedua pasang netra itu. Pertukaran tawa juga mulai lahir dengan sendirinya, seolah tak kuasa melawan arus keinginan semesta.

Jongin dengan bekal ingatannya yang mulai penuh tentang Kyungsoo, ditambah bekal rindu yang ia tumpuk sendiri selama setengah tahun belakangan, menunjukkan pada Kyungsoo sejauh mana potongan memori yang hilang separuh, tentang kehidupannya bersama Kyungsoo mulai kembali.

Kyungsoo dengan bekal rindu yang membuncah dan beberapa potong penyesalan yang bertumbuh pelan, menunjukkan pada Jongin sejauh mana perpaduan rindu, penyesalan serta kenangan membentuk pribadi yang baru untuknya.

Karena keduanya tahu benar, sejauh apapun mereka berjalan dengan arah yang berbeda, semesta akan kembalikan mereka pada satu rumah yang sama; cinta.

 _Even if you go, we'll find our way_

.

.

-.000.-

.

.

 _End._


End file.
